The One Who Means The World To Me
by esthered
Summary: [Rated For Language] Sanzo and Goku go through some trials that undermine their relationship. When caught in a fight, Goku is wounded and is close to death. Does Goku die and make Sanzo regret forever? WARNING: NOT YOUR AVERAGE HAPPY ENDING! R
1. My Past, My World

Alright, this is my first time writing a fan.fic on Gensomaden Saiyuki, so please be gentle on reviews! This is going to be short fic, depicting the bond and care between Goku and Sanzo. I don't know if this should be Yaoi though. I've never written one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of the characters!

-----------

"Get out." Sanzo muttered.

"B-But why, Sanzo? Aren't you hungry? I could get you a meat bun if you'd like." Goku stammered.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Sanzo shouted, losing his patience.

Goku lowered his eyes, and then his head. Sanzo was always like this during rainy days. He didn't like it. He didn't want Sanzo treating him this way. Goku's eyes watered up and soon tears were falling silently to the ground. Wiping his tears away, Goku decided to try and cheer Sanzo up again.

"S-Sanzo, would you like a hot drink?" Goku asked timidly.

"Why are you still here? Did you not hear my words properly? I said get out and leave me alone!" Sanzo yelled once again.

"F-Fine, Sanzo. I'll leave you alone." Goku stuttered.

Goku turned his back and started walking to the door. Hesitating, he looked back. Sanzo was still sitting on the chair chain smoking, his back facing the door. Giving a heavy sigh, Goku walked out of the door.

----------

"Is that corrupt monk pissed off again?" Gojyo questioned.

"Don't say that about Sanzo… He's just in a bad mood." Goku defended.

"Ahh… He's always like that during rainy days," Hakkai added in. "Don't think too much about it, alright?"

"T-Thanks, Hakkai," Goku whispered. "I'm going out to get some food for Sanzo."

"Be careful." Hakkai commented out of concern.

----------

"_Fucking hell. Why was I so thoughtless towards Goku? He's only a kid, trying to cheer me up." _Sanzo thought to himself after a period of deep thinking.

"_But I've always been like this, haven't I? No one can cheer me up, or erase my past. The wounds have never healed, and even if they did, the scars refuse to fade away." _

Sanzo looked out the window and saw the figure of Goku running through the rain into town. What the hell is that kid up to?

"_Was it really my fault that Master was killed?" _Sanzo questioned himself inside his head.

"**_No it's not. You know that for yourself. You didn't even know demons broke into his room. It's not your fault at all." _**A voice inside him argued.

"_Yes it is. I failed to protect the one that held such importance in my life. It's my entire fault." _

"_**Is that why you're holding yourself in such seclusion? Refusal to open the door to your heart for anyone else's presence to enter? For the fear of getting hurt?" **_

"_No, NO! That's not it! I just want to be alone. I just want to be with me. I don't need anyone else's interference in my life. I should care for myself, only myself." _

"_**When you lose someone that you care for again, you're going to think back, point at yourself and laugh, Genjo Sanzo. The world isn't always what you want it to be like." **_

"URUSAI!!!" Sanzo scolded the voice in his head and shot a bullet from his gun to the ceiling. He was getting frustrated.

---------

"Did you hear that?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

"Yes. Sanzo's in confusion, once again. Don't blame him. He's been through a really rough past, just like the rest of us." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Maybe none of us have truly forgotten our past…" Gojyo remarked.

Hakkai's smiling face fell into a frown and his eyes averted away. Thinking about Kanan only makes him more depressed. He wanted to forget everything. He smiled again and looked at Gojyo.

"But we will find ways to hide it, Gojyo. We will."

_The truth behind the smile. _

_---------- _

**Flashback. **

"Master!!!" A young Sanzo yelled as he rushed into the room.

A dead, lifeless body lay before him. Blood continually flowed from his wounds, yet his Master's face was still smiling. Never did he once see his Master without a smile.

"Master… WAKE UP!!!" Sanzo cried.

Sanzo dashed to the body and shook it roughly. Tears dripped from the corner of his eyes as he tried waking his Master up.

"Master… It's not funny anymore! Wake up! I know you can't die!" Sanzo bellowed.

But deep down in his heart, he knew his Master was dead. The only person that believed in him and trusted him was taken away from him forever. Sanzo cursed the Gods out loud and kept shaking his Master's pale body. He lost the only person that meant the world to him.

His eyes averted to a nearby corner and saw his Master's blood stained robe. Crawling over, he held up the robe close to his chest and sobbed. This excruciating pain in his heart wasn't physical. He didn't want to be left alone in this world. He buried his face deep in the robe. The smell of blood seeped into his nostrils. His face was stained with the blood his Master had shed.

"M-Master…" Sanzo stammered before a few young monks dashed into the room to find the highest rank monk dead.

----------

Sanzo opened his eyes suddenly when he felt a searing pain on his finger. Dropping his cigarette, Sanzo realized he had fallen asleep while smoking. The cigarette had burned out.

"Fucking dream." Sanzo cursed.

"**_But isn't this reality? You have to face it… And perhaps prevent it from happening again." _ **

----------

End of chapter!

How was it? I really love the anime!!! It's one of the shows that actually depict such depth of concern and feelings. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I will appreciate it very much, thank you!


	2. Goku's thoughts

**Penglan: **Yeah I agree! Sanzo's a frickin' hot dude!! drools

**Gabrielle Angelique: **Thanks a lot for the encouragement!

xXxYuUrAnxXx: Wow, yeah! Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy thischapters!

Disclaimer: You all know this. I don't own Saiyuki!

-----------

"A pack of cigarettes and three meat buns please." Goku requested from the store owner.

The store owner put the items on the desk and briefly asks for the payment. Staring at Goku, the store owner crinkled his eyebrows and looked curiously.

"What's a young kid like you smoking for?" The store owner asked with his eyebrow arched.

"It's not for me! It's for my owner!" Goku said happily and smiled as he took the items and placed the money on the table.

As Goku left, the store owner pondered to himself in wonder. His owner..?

----------

"Hey! You bought meat buns! Give me!" Gojyo insisted as he tried to snatch the meat bun from Goku.

"Get your hands off! These are for Sanzo!" Goku retorted.

"Yada Yada… Everything you do is for Sanzo! Don't you ever think about yourself?" Gojyo scolded.

"Gojyo… That isn't a very pleasant thing to say." Hakkai commented.

"Cheh. Like the little monkey knows what I'm talking about." Gojyo responded.

"WHO'S A MONKEY!??! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK YOU HORNY WATER DEMON!!!" Goku shouted as he punched Gojyo at his chest lightly.

Gojyo and Hakkai both laughed as Goku ran off to Sanzo's room. Perhaps things will resume to normal sooner or later.

----------

Goku opened Sanzo's room door and walked in. He was afraid that Sanzo would shut him off again like previously, but still he walked on and tapped Sanzo on his shoulder.

"Sanzo, I got you some cigarettes and meat buns. I know you're hungry." Goku said.

Sanzo was staring out the window, pondering about what he had just thought about. Maybe he shouldn't treat Goku this way, but he wasn't in the mood to be nice either.

"Leave it on the table, Goku." Sanzo replied.

Goku was stunned that Sanzo didn't ask him to shut up or get out.

"Err… O-Okay, Sanzo." Goku said and left the items on the table.

Walking out of the door, Goku entered his own room. He thought about Sanzo's attitude towards him. Why was Sanzo always so cold?

"_Maybe he hates me. He finds me annoying." _Goku's inner voice said.

"**_No! That's not true! Sanzo's just in a bad mood because of the rain and you know it!" _**The other voice argued.

"_Then why does he treat me like that all the time? Even when it's not raining? Why do I want to do so much for him just to cheer him up?" _

"_**You know Sanzo doesn't mean it. He just doesn't show his feelings. You care for him. You care for him…" **_

"_Why should I care for him when he doesn't care about me?" _

"_**Because you love him. He's your sun, the one that saved you from all loneliness and despair. You called out to him. Deep down you called out to someone to save you." **_

"_Did I? Did I call out to anyone? No one could possibly hear me… He found me by coincidence." _

"_**You called out to him. Your heart and minds connected. You were meant to find each other. Nothing's impossible. Your sun, your light. The one that saved you from all darkness." **_

"_I'm a burden to him… I'm a burden to Sanzo. He doesn't want me around. He finds me irritating, no matter what I do for him." _

"_**Everyone carries some burdens, but Sanzo's burden is definitely not you." **_

Goku's thoughts led him thinking to somewhere else, somewhere he would never want to return to ever again.

----------

**In the cave where Goku was trapped in the past… **

"_Why am I all alone? What have I done wrong to deserve this? Am I born this way?" _

"_**You can't find an answer now. You don't want to be alone anymore. You don't want to be trapped in this darkness." **_

"_How? Tell me how to escape from all this loneliness. I can't break free. No one will save me." _

"_**Call out to someone… Call out to someone with all your heart. It doesn't matter who that person is. You know there's someone out there who will reach out his hand to you one day and show you the light." **_

"_Who? Who will I turn to? I don't know anybody. I'm alone. I want to fly away from this entangled void in my heart. Every night I search for the broken pieces in my heart. How am I supposed to break free? No matter how hard I shout for someone to save me, nobody comes." _

"_**Just believe… Believe and someday, you will find your happiness, your freedom. No matter how long the wait is, just believe."**_

"_I want to be like those birds, flying high and free. I don't want to be trapped here in this cave!!!" _

"_**Your heart will lead you the way." **_

----------

"I can't give up. I need to move forward. I must let Sanzo know how I feel." Goku said to himself after pondering much.

Goku stood up and walked back to Sanzo's room. At first he was hesitant about going in, but somehow his mind pushed him to do it.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked irritably.

"S-Sanzo, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you how I feel." Goku stammered.

"Talk," Sanzo said commandingly, still facing the window.

"I-I don't know if you care about me, or hate me, but Sanzo, I want you to know that ever since you saved me from that cave, I've been eternally grateful to you. I just want to know why you treat me this way, Sanzo. I'm losing myself. I can't take this anymore!" Goku cried.

"_What? Has Goku gone insane? Why are all these words coming out of his mouth? Or has he matured overnight?" _Sanzo thought in his head.

"I didn't save you, monkey. You were so irritating I had to get you out to stop the voice in my head. If I had a chance, I'll shoot you silly." Sanzo replied.

"T-Then shoot me, Sanzo, if that will make you feel better. Shoot me right in the head, so I'll never have to think ever again." Goku said.

"BAKASAN! Don't you get it?!" Sanzo shouted as he stood up from the chair and faced Goku.

Goku stared back timidly at Sanzo as Sanzo walked towards him. Tears welled up in Goku's eyes as Sanzo stood before him.

"I-I just want to let you know that I care, Sanzo. You're my sun; you saved me from that darkness. With you around, I feel that I have something to reach out to. I know that I can move on with my life without fail, now that I have you in my life. I-I just want to know why you treat me this way. Do you hate me, Sanzo?" Goku questioned.

Sanzo sighed and lit up a cigarette. After a few puffs, he looked down on Goku and gave a slight, very slight smile. Placing his hand on Goku's head, Goku looked up with joy.

"Don't get any wrong ideas, bakasan!" Sanzo yelled as he took a paper fan out and smacked Goku on his head.

"S-Sanzo…" Goku stuttered.

Sanzo looked away and continued smoking his cigarette. He didn't know what to say to Goku.

"Look, monkey, I care about you. I just want to be alone sometimes, you know? And I hate rainy days. So leave me alone then. And do I treat you very badly? You should be glad that I let you use my credit card on food!" Sanzo retorted.

Goku looked down on the floor and grabbed his tummy. He didn't know what else to say, except smile to himself. He was glad that Sanzo cared about him. That was all the words he needed to hear. At least he was important to someone.

"S-Sanzo… I'm hungry. Will you buy me a meat bun?" Goku asked.

Sanzo walked out of the room and waited for Goku to follow him.

"I thought you were hungry? Let's go. I'll buy you the meat bun when we get to town." Sanzo said with a slight curve on his lips.

"YAY!!! Meat bun!!!" Goku shouted in anticipation as he bounced out of the door.

"Silly monkey," Sanzo scolded as they walked down the hall.

----------

End of chapter.

It took me two days to write this cos' I didn't really have any inspiration. I think this is quite bad though. I don't knowif I should continue anymore chapters on this.Argh!Review me and tell me please! I'll try better next time.However I'll write a proper story about Saiyuki when I get the inspiration. :S **Reviews please? **


	3. The Wounded

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki are not mine and they will never be.

----------

"Where are we going today?" Gojyo asked as he entered the car.

"Ah, it looks like we'll be going to the next town after this desert." Hakkai answered with a smile.

"Fine by me, Sanzo what do you think?" Gojyo said.

"We only have one place to go, it's not like we have a choice." Sanzo replied coldly.

When everyone was settled in the car, Hakkai drove off. While driving through the desert, they made a stop because of Goku's incessant complains of being hungry.

"Yay, food!!!" Goku cried out as Hakkai laid out the food they had packed before him.

Gojyo and Goku immediately started fighting over the food while Sanzo got irritated and blasted his gun into the air.

"S-Sorry, Sanzo, I didn't mean to make you mad." Goku stammered.

"Urusai! Just eat your food!" Sanzo commanded.

"Ah… What a peaceful day." Hakkai commented.

----------

"Oh no, I smell trouble." Gojyo said as he looked ahead to the swarm of demons.

"Don't worry, we can handle them!" Goku said as he called out for his almighty rod.

Hakkai stopped the car and the four of them got out. The swarm of demons approached them and stopped mid-track. Their chief demon came out to talk to the Sanzo-ikkou. The chief demon looked nothing like a normal demon. He looked exactly like a human, except for a strange marking like a tattoo on his forehead that glowed blue and his eyes were red.

"Sanzo and his gang, we are commanded to eliminate you." The chief demon said loudly.

"So you do whatever someone tells you to?" Sanzo replied coolly.

"Shut up! See if I kill you today!" The chief demon retorted angrily. His blue marking was glowing brighter than ever.

"Who are you, anyway? You haven't introduced yourself. I'm Gojyo, this is Sanzo, Goku and that's Hakkai." Gojyo asked as he smiled cheekily.

"I'm Captain Hitoshi. The master of sand and sun elements, but that's none of your business, since you're going to die anyway." Hitoshi said.

"What's that big blue thing on your forehead?" Goku asked innocently as he pointed at Hitoshi's head.

"Bakasan!" Sanzo scolded as he whacked Goku's head with a paper fan.

"My blue marking is a symbol that I'm born of the strongest demon gods of the land. That is why there is no way you can defeat me." Hitoshi said proudly.

"Cocky talker," Sanzo said as he threw his cigarette on the floor.

"What did you say?!" Hitoshi exclaimed.

"I said you're a cocky talker! You talk more than you work!" Sanzo blasted out loud.

"Oh you're getting on my nerves… Kill them!" Hitoshi commanded as the demons rushed forward to attack Sanzo and the rest.

The demons rushed forward and Sanzo and the rest easily eliminated them. After a few minutes of fighting passed, Goku was busy fighting off three demons while Sanzo was attacked by a group of five demons.

"Sanzo, are you alright?!" Goku asked as he looked over to Sanzo's side.

"Urusai, monkey!" Sanzo said angrily as he shot the demons in their head.

"_Damn. He's treating me this way again. Why does he always do this?" _Goku thought in his head.

Goku was losing his concentration as Hitoshi moved forward to attack him. Hitoshi was carrying a large sword and Goku luckily defended a few of his swings. Hitoshi was twice Goku's size and he swung his sword with immense power.

"_Damn, he's strong. Where's Sanzo? Is he alright?" _Goku kept thinking as he fought Hitoshi half-heartedly.

"Argh!" Sanzo cried out as a demon punched him to the ground.

"Baka you're going to die for that!" Sanzo shouted as he kicked the youkai to the ground and shot him in his face.

"SANZO!" Goku shouted.

Hitoshi took advantage of Goku's distraction and thrust his sword towards Goku's chest. Goku turned back too late and only evaded part of the attack. The sword was thrust into his side and damn did it hurt.

"Goku!!!" Hakkai and Gojyo cried out as they eliminated the rest of the demons and rushed over to Goku's side.

"_Oh no, what just happened? Goku's in trouble!" _Sanzo thought to himself.

Sanzo looked over to Goku and saw Hakkai and Gojyo helping Goku up from the ground. He was seriously hurt. Hitoshi was laughing like a maniac.

"Stupid monkey, you fight with power, but not with concentration." Hitoshi said.

"Shut up you overgrown crab!" Sanzo shouted as he pointed the gun to Hitoshi's head and shot it once.

The bullet protruded out of the gun and hit the blue marking on Hitoshi's forehead and bounced back.

"Hahahaha! Don't you see? I'm born of the strongest demon gods. A single bullet won't kill me. Now I suggest you better surrender or all of you will end up like this monkey here, or worst. My sword has a poisonous element to it. You should be able to see him shivering in pain now." Hitoshi sneered.

Goku was shivering and his eyeballs rolled up and showed only the white. His condition was getting worse with every minute.

"The only antidote is at the next town. And to get there, you have to kill me first. Any questions?" Hitoshi added.

"Yeah, why won't you ever shut up?!" Gojyo yelled angrily as he ran to attack Hitoshi.

As Gojyo and Hitoshi were fighting, Sanzo tended to Goku.

"Goku… Hang in there! You can't die!" Sanzo yelled as he carried Goku to the car.

"He doesn't look too good, Sanzo. We better finish Hitoshi off as soon as possible." Hakkai explained.

"I'll stay here with Goku. You help Gojyo." Sanzo said coldly.

----------

"_Goku's going to die and it's my entire fault again." _

"_**It's not your fault, but you should know how to treasure someone important to you now. Goku doesn't look too good." **_

"_How am I going to help him? I regret it now. I regret treating him this way when he cared for me all along." _

"_**Talk to him and make his will power stronger." **_

"S-Sanzo…" Goku whispered from his dry lips.

"I'm here! I'm here, Goku! Talk to me!" Sanzo exclaimed, breaking away from his thoughts.

"D-Don't leave me, Sanzo. I think I-I'm going to die soon." Goku stammered.

"Stupid monkey, stop saying that! You're not going to die!" Sanzo said.

A weak smile appeared on Goku's face.

"I-I've enjoyed all the times I had with you, Sanzo." Goku said.

"Yes, and we're going to have a brighter future together, Goku. Don't die on me! I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE IMPORTANT LIKE YOU!" Sanzo shouted.

"I-I'm glad… I'm glad." Goku said as he passed out with a smile on his face.

Sanzo was furious. Hitoshi was going to get it. Sanzo walked towards Hitoshi and sneered. He had a glint in his eye no one had ever seen before. Sanzo was furious with anger. Sanzo chanted and prayed as a pink glow begin to form over his body. Gojyo and Hakkai were both exhausted from fighting Hitoshi that they fell to the ground.

"PURIFY THE EVIL!!!" Sanzo yelled as the sutras extended and wrapped Hitoshi.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Hitoshi yelled out in pain as the sutra's powers stung his evil body.

"Die, you bastard." Sanzo said coolly.

Hitoshi's large body dispersed into black ashes as Hakkai and Gojyo smiled. They got up and rushed towards Goku.

"He passed out. I don't know how long he will last." Sanzo explained.

"We better get to the next town quick" Hakkai said and sped off in the car.

"_**Don't die on me, Goku. I've yet to tell you that I love you." **_

----------

End of chapter.

I don't think that my story's heading towards the Yaoi side. It's more like friendship/brotherly love or a little more than that. But nothing like a serious relationship between Goku and Sanzo. But I feel like doing that! I wonder if I should head my story towards the Yaoi side. Oh well, READ AND REVIEW!!! Cheers.


	4. A Sudden Change

**Lunapokema:** Wow. That was interesting! Haha. Thank you for your interesting review. It definitely made my day!

**Koto Juri: **Well… I can't say you'd get exactly what you want, but its close! Enjoy and thanks for your constant reviews! )

**Miharu akimoto: **Thank you for enjoying my story! The email is on its way! Please enjoy this chapter and part two of this story.

**Gabrielle Angelique: **Aww! Thank you for your encouragement even though this story's not that popular. I certainly enjoy writing it for all of you! Thank you for your reviews and I hope this chapter's good enough! Watch out for Part 2!

Disclaimer: Have I ever told you that Gensomaden Saiyuki is not mine?

---------

By the time the Sanzo-ikkou reached town, Goku's breathing was already extremely weak. Sanzo carried Goku and rushed into the clinic. He lay Goku on the counter and took out his gun.

"Whoever doesn't want a hole in their brain better scram now," Sanzo said angrily.

Several people ran out of the clinic screaming as Sanzo shot a few bullets in the air as a warning. He needed to save Goku as soon as possible. He couldn't lose him… The doctor rushed out of the room and saw a gun placed to his head.

"You are to save this boy or you lose your head. Understood?" Sanzo said.

The doctor nodded as sweat beads dropped from his forehead. He carried Goku from the counter and brought him into the room and immediately inspected him.

"H-He's been poisoned by a very poisonous drug that causes death in one hour. From the looks of him, it looks like h-he only has about f-five minutes left. I can't guarantee that the antidote will save him." The doctor stuttered at the sight of Sanzo's gun.

"I don't care. Give him the antidote now! You're just wasting more time!" Sanzo yelled.

The doctor ran to the cupboard and grabbed some brownish leaves out. He pounded them together with hot water and poured it into Goku's mouth. Goku's body repelled the medicine, but eventually let it in.

"N-Now all we can do is to wait for him to see if he'll make it…" The doctor said while praying that Goku will live in his head.

"HE WILL! HE'LL MAKE IT!" Sanzo shouted as the doctor scampered into a corner shivering.

----------

Ten minutes passed and Goku was still breathing, but irregularly. The doctor checked Goku and turned around to see Sanzo's anxious face. His usual fine face was crinkled with a heavy frown and he was smoking more cigarettes than usual. His golden hair was a mess and his clothes were all dirty. Hakkai and Gojyo stood at the door entrance pacing around, worrying about Goku's condition.

"H-He's fine, for now, but I-I don't know if he'll make it past the night. His pulse is extremely low and his breathing is just too weak." The doctor said regretfully.

"DAMN IT!" Sanzo yelled as he threw his cigarette onto the ground.

"Relax, Sanzo. At least he's still alive." Hakkai consoled.

"Yeah, the little monkey's tough. He'll make it!" Gojyo said with a grin.

"I-I need to go for a walk." Sanzo said as he ruffled his hair from all the stress.

Sanzo walked out of the clinic and walked down the streets. He reminisced about the times where Goku would complain nonstop that he was hungry and he would drag Sanzo to a stall to buy him a meat bun.

A slight curve appeared on Sanzo's lips as all the fun times with Goku came back into his mind. Even though Goku always entertained him, Sanzo never ever said it out. He should've been open with his feelings from the start. But Sanzo's always Sanzo and no one can change that.

Sanzo walked to a fruit stall and was reminded of the time where Goku pestered him so bad to buy an apple that he blasted a bullet into the air, scaring everyone away but Goku who was still pestering him to get the apple. In the end, the store owner gave Goku ten apples for free just to get Sanzo away from the stall.

Sanzo chuckled to himself as he thought of Goku's silly but cute face as he munched on the apple and skipped around the street. Oh how he loved that monkey, those rosy cheeks, those golden eyes that shone so brightly when Goku smiled, Sanzo couldn't bear to lose him.

----------

"_Oh what am I going to do now? What if Goku doesn't make it? I'll shatter."" _

"_**He'll make it. You know he will. Your hearts can connect." **_

"_I want so much to hold him in my arms, that cute little monkey. I don't even mind if he pesters me or frustrates me anymore. It hurts… It hurts to see him this way, pale, cold and shivering in pain." _

"_**If he doesn't make it, you just have to face it. You know you regret the way you treated him. If he makes it, you will treat him the best you can." **_

"_I'll try… I'll try." _

----------

Sanzo reached a small view overlooking the sea and his heart cringed. He wished Goku could be here with him, laughing and smiling while complaining that he's hungry. The sea breeze blew gently on Sanzo's face and tears welled up in his eyes. Sanzo cupped his face in his palms as he sobbed quietly into his hands. Never in his life has he cried so badly since his Master died.

"I can't lose someone so important again…" Sanzo muttered as he pulled himself together and ran back to the clinic.

Hakkai and Gojyo were sitting outside the clinic looking forlorn. A distant look was on their face and their eyes refused to meet Sanzo's. Gojyo's hands were tangled up in his hair as his red eyes showed anger and sadness.

"_Don't tell me he didn't make it…" _Sanzo pondered in his head as his face showed worry and concern.

"I-I think you should go in and see him." Hakkai said sadly while shaking his head.

Sanzo rushed into the clinic and knocked several things down on the way. The doctor stared at Sanzo fearfully as Sanzo saw the white sheet drawn over Goku's face. Sanzo's eyes went wide and his head spun as he saw Goku's cold face. Screaming, he rushed over to the doctor and shook him hard.

"WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Sanzo demanded angrily.

"H-He couldn't pull through. I-It was too late; the poison already reached the vital parts of his body. I-I tried my best." The doctor explained frightfully.

Sanzo dropped to the floor in a kneeling position and placed his pressed his palms to his face as tears rolled down his cheeks profusely. How could Goku die..? He couldn't believe it. Goku had to be alive, he had to!

"Goku… Wake up. No more games, okay? WAKE UP!!!" Sanzo yelled as he shook Goku's hard body.

Goku's face remained a pale blue as his body wouldn't move an inch. Sanzo started punching the ground to ease his emotional pain but nothing could shift the fact that Goku had died.

"Leave his body here. I'll decide what to do with it." Sanzo said calmly to the frightened to death doctor.

"O-Okay, sir, anything you wish!" The doctor replied as Sanzo walked out of the room.

----------

"_He died… He died… He died! He wasn't strong enough… I didn't make him strong enough." _

"_**You still can save him… You still can." **_

"_Bullshit. There's no way. Even my words don't reach him now. He's in eternal slumber. He can't hear me nor feel me…" _

"**_Use the sacred reviving sutra hidden in Kanzeon's room." _**(Kanzeon is the goddess of mercy.)

"_Are you insane? It's hard for me to even go up to heaven, how do you expect me to get the sutra?!" _

"_**You have your ways, Genjo Sanzo…" **_

"The reviving sutra… I need it. Why didn't I think of this before?" Sanzo scolded himself.

Sanzo walked back into the clinic and instructed the poor doctor to embalm the body and preserve it. Wrapping it up, Sanzo carried Goku's soon-to-be-alive body and put it in Hakuryu.

"Let's go, guys. We have a new mission." Sanzo said.

"Wh-What?!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"We have to get to heaven, snatch the reviving sutra, come back to earth and revive Goku." Sanzo declared cheerfully for the first time. Goku was saved.

"D-Don't you think that's a little too extreme?" Hakkai asked.

"Nothing's too extreme for Goku!" Sanzo snapped.

"Alright, for the sake of our friend, we'll start our journey to heaven!" Gojyo announced as he hopped in Hakuryu.

Hakkai smiled as he drove the car down the sunset. There was finally a way to save Goku and make everything normal again. He just hoped nothing will screw up in between.

"_**Wait for me, Goku… I'm coming for you." **_

----------

OWARI.

It's the end of part one!!! Okay, Goku died, but he's going to be revived! Follow the Saiyuki boys into a whole new adventure in the next story that's coming up real soon. Part 2 of The One Who Means The World To Me. For now, shower me with **reviews!!! And one more thing, I need to know if you guys want part two as another CHAPTER or as a NEW STORY. PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS. Arigato and have a nice day! :) **


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I can't update this story for another week or so because I just moved to a new country (Australia) and internet here's almost unexisting. So please be patient while I get my internet up!And put me on your author alert! Thanks to all my reviewers. Promise that the next chapter will be great. :)


	6. Retriving The Sutra

**PART TWO: The One Who Means The World To Me **

**Koto Juri: **Argh! I'm confused! I guess I'll make this into a new chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Ranka-killeroftheSCANTRONS: **Haha, yes I guess it'll be shonen-ai. I was thinking of Yaoi, but I feel that'll be too extreme. Thank you very much for you review!

**RayDragonX: **Wow, you seem harsh! Well, thanks for reviewing.

**Gozilla: **Haha. Yeah I have a feeling Yaoi's a little too extreme too. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! )

**Destiny852: **Yes, I meant it to be "Mr.Stupid". Haha. Well, no worries! Goku might be back… perhaps. ;) Thank you so much for your review!

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed on PART ONE and making this story a personal success!

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki is not mine and it will never be!

-

It was a hot and sunny day with birds flying around the blue sky. The Sanzo-ikkou was driving through a hot and scorching desert. Sanzo was in a horrible mood while Gojyo irritated him by chewing loudly on a sardine.

"So how are we going to heaven?" Gojyo questioned stupidly.

"Baka, you speak of going to heaven like such a simple thing!" Sanzo scolded.

Gojyo made a face and looked up to the sky. How were they going to get up there?

"He's right, Sanzo. You've yet to explain to us. How are we going to get there?" Hakkai said.

Sanzo heaved a loud sigh and groaned. He hated explaining things like this especially when he was in a nasty mood. Why can't they just leave him alone?

"We need the heaven and earth sutra, bring it to the sacred highest point of Sora Mountain. When the sutra works, it will open a portal for us to get up to heaven. The only problem is obtaining to heaven and earth sutra." Sanzo explained irritably.

"Isn't it with Kogaiji?" Gojyo commented.

"That's why we have to get it from him!" Sanzo yelled.

"Chill…" Gojyo said as he looked at Sanzo's terribly pissed off face.

Sanzo was frustrated again. Without Goku around, Gojyo seemed to replace him as the stupid monkey making senseless comments. But it wasn't the same…

"Yare yare," Hakkai said as he smiled widely. "How do we find Kogaiji now?"

"We don't need to find them. They always come knocking on the door every two days to find trouble anyway." Sanzo said.

"Yeah, you mean _Lirin _don't you?" Gojyo teased as he laughed.

Sanzo placed his gun next to Gojyo's temple and stared at him. Gojyo voluntarily backed off.

"Ah, Sanzo, why do you have to be in a bad mood now? All's well!" Hakkai said.

"Urusai! You don't know how I feel!" Sanzo shouted.

Sanzo was a mixture of feelings now. He didn't know what to do or whether he was successful in opening the portal to heaven. It was an extremely tough sutra to conquer. Staring at Goku's wrapped up body; Sanzo's emotions took over him. He looked down and pressed his face against his palms. He didn't care how much effort it took. He just needed Goku back!

"We have to travel five more miles before we reach Sora Mountain. Do you think we should stop at the next town?" Hakkai said.

"We don't have time. Just try to drive as much as we can." Sanzo instructed.

"_**Wait for me Goku… You have to wait for me!" **_

-

Kogaiji looked at the Sanzo-ikkou's car driving through the desert from a nearby mountain. He gave a half smile as he looked at the swarm of demons that are behind him waiting for instructions to kill. This time, he would be sure to kill them are retrieve the Evil Sutra!

Yaone stood next to him and frowned.

"I don't mean to be rude, Kogaiji-sama, but don't you notice there's one person missing?" Yaone asked.

Kogaiji squint his eyes and looked hard.

"Hmmm… It's that monkey. Where has he disappeared to?" Kogaiji said.

"T-There's an embalmed body at the back of the car…" Yaone stuttered.

Kogaiji looked closely and his eyes opened wide. It was Goku's body, no doubt about it! What in the world has happened?

"Let's go!" Kogaiji announced as he jumped down from the cliff.

He needed to get to the bottom of this. He owed Goku too many debts to let him die so early.

-

Hakkai was concentrating on driving as he suddenly pulled to a stop. The people at the back were flung backwards slightly and Gojyo dropped his sardine.

"Eh, Hakkai, what was that all about!" Gojyo asked irritably.

"Gomen, but I think that Sanzo's prediction has come true." Hakkai said with a smile as he exited from the car.

"Expected," Sanzo muttered.

Kogaiji stood in front of his swarm of demons as the three men walked towards him. Surprisingly, Hakkai was the only one smiling without Gojyo making haughty remarks or senseless comments.

"What do you want?" Gojyo questioned.

"Let's get straight to the point. Where has that monkey gone to?" Kogaiji said with his arms crossed.

Kogaiji had a serious look on his face. His heart was pounding and he was hoping that the silly monkey was just missing temporarily. He wasn't scared; he just didn't want to be disappointed. He wanted a hardcore fight with the monkey before either of them passed to the next world.

"Dead," Sanzo muttered plainly.

"W-WHAT?" Kogaiji shouted.

Kogaiji had a stunned look upon his face as he looked at Yaone and Doku and began to laugh. The rest of the demons imitated him and laughed loudly.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Sanzo asked angrily, his face showing a tint of red in anger and frustration.

"Ha! Ha! Laughing at what a funny joke you just t-told me!" Kogaiji stammered while laughing uncontrollably.

"Yare yare, it seems that you are in denial, Mister Kogaiji." Hakkai said peacefully while giving another smile.

Kogaiji seemed to be paralyzed at the words of Hakkai and stared at the three Sanzo-ikkou. How could this be?

"THAT DAMNED MONKY CAN'T BE DEAD! HE STILL OWES ME A BIG FIGHT!" Kogaiji bellowed angrily. He couldn't accept the fact.

"Face it… Or you'll never make it." Sanzo muttered while he lit a cigarette.

"What do you mean by that!" Kogaiji demanded.

"What I mean is, if you don't face it, you'll never get over it, moron !" Sanzo said furiously.

The gun barrel was facing Kogaiji's forehead with Sanzo on the other end. Kogaiji's widened eyes turned narrow and stared at Sanzo's irritated face.

"Your dear partner has died, I give you my condolences. For now, what are your plans?" Kogaiji asked calmly, which was rather surprising.

Sanzo put the gun away, took a drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before thinking about the complex plan of reviving Goku.

"You know how you're reviving your father?" Sanzo started.

Kogaiji nodded in acknowledgement and stared into Sanzo's grieved and tired face.

"We're going to revive Goku, but in a different way." Sanzo finished.

Kogaiji was stunned yet again.

"_I never thought that Sanzo will go to such extend for that stupid monkey… I can't believe it. How can Goku even die in the first place?" _Kogaiji thought to himself.

"H-How did he die?" Kogaiji stammered in shock.

"Some demon chief Hitoshi poisoned him; and by the time we got to the next town, it was too late." Gojyo explained while shaking his head.

"H-Hitoshi-" Kogaiji started. He shook his head and faced downwards.

"Hitoshi is the son of the former demon chief of the elements. I have seen him a few times. He is relatively strong, but I never thought his poison could kill Goku." Kogaiji finished and placed his palm on his forehead.

A calm wind blew past them as they stayed quiet. Leaves rustled on the sand and bits and pieces of sand flew around. Never has a moment between Kogaiji and the Sanzo-ikkou stayed so quiet. Finally, Kogaiji shifted in his position and looked up seriously at Sanzo.

"You can't revive the monkey. You need the Heaven and Earth Sutra, and it's with me." Kogaiji said with a slight sneer.

"We need it. And I'll do anything to take it from you." Sanzo replied.

"And how, may I ask? A fight certainly can't settle things now. However I do want to see that monkey alive as well. I still have many scores to settle with him." Kogaiji said.

"Mm-hmm," Sanzo said. He didn't know what Kogaiji is up to.

"I'll lend it to you, the Heaven and Earth Sutra." Kogaiji said.

"W-WHAT!" Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, Yaone and Doku shouted in unison.

All the shocked faces appeared and everyone gasped. Never before has Kogaiji made such an irrational decision like that. Why would he want to risk losing the sutra to save an _enemy's _life? Even the demons that admired and respected Kogaiji were whispering and gossiping among themselves.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kogaiji said as he paced around Sanzo. "I'm only _lending _it to you to revive Goku so I can settle scores with him. Not for anything else. But let me get this straight, after the monkey is revived, I will personally retrieve the sutra and I expect the Evil Sutra together with it."

"The Heaven and Earth Sutra, I will gladly return. As for the Evil Sutra, you have to challenge me to get it." Sanzo responded ungratefully.

"I don't want to challenge you. I want to settle things with Goku. Then, I will kill that monkey with my own hands." Kogaiji said.

"Fine by me," Sanzo replied.

Both of the stuck out their hands and shook on agreement, Kogaiji took out the Sutra, paused for a moment and handed it over to Sanzo. It was such a risk, but he knew Sanzo would definitely keep to his word.

"We'll retreat, for now." Kogaiji said and gave the signal to retreat.

Sanzo held the Sutra tightly in his hands. He can finally revive Goku!

"_My wishes have come true… He'll come back!" _

As Kogaiji and his team walked away, Gojyo and Hakkai both had questioning faces among them. No facial expression came from Sanzo. He was equally as shocked as them.

"S-Sanzo, can you believe it? He lent you the Sutra willingly!" Gojyo said shockingly.

"Let's go, there's no time to waste." Sanzo said as Gojyo's words seeped into his mind.

The three of them went back into Hakuryu and sped off. The journey was not going to be an easy one, but none of them were going to give up till their good friend is back with them!

"_**Wait for me, Goku!" **_

-

End of Chapter.

A/N: Oh my goodness, you guys! I'd never thought how long I took to finish this chapter! I'm in Perth now and everything has been pretty crazy and hectic. I'm currently studying in Murdoch College and my homestay takes _ages _to get the internet up and running! I'm currently using my friend's computer though! However, I _can _update more regularly now! And I'm looking forward to being active on Fanfiction . net again! And may I thank all of my reviewers! You guys have been **wonderful! BIG BIG BIG HUG! **


	7. Heaven

RE-EDITED: Dear Readers, I'm so sorry, after reading Destiny852's review, I realized that Sanzo shouldn't be stammering that much and therefore, I have changed some of it. However, there are some parts where Sanzo stammers because he is weak after using the Sutra, or he is emotionally desperate. And yes, Goku is smart right now because of the reverse effects caused by the Revivng Sutra. This story _is _slightly AU I'm afraid.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You all have been great! I'm so sorry I can't thank all of you individually because I don't have internet on this computer and can't refer to the reviews. I apologize! But I really appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki and none of the characters belong to me! They belong to some rich person in Japan.

* * *

Calm winds swept pass the Sanzo-ikkou's faces. An awkward silence was formed between them. Overlooking the forests below them, they heaved a sigh. The journey has been long and exasperating. They were finally at Sora Mountain. Crows were flying among the clouds and the sky was pale blue.

"S-Sanzo," Gojyo stammered.

Sanzo's face looked frustrated, but inside him he was somewhat scared. He wanted so much for the sutra to work! But what if he failed?

"_No! There's no room for failure! I must bring Goku back!" _

"There's no time to waste. Stand back and protect Goku's body. The energy of the sutra might cause it to be sucked through a portal and it will never return." Sanzo commanded loudly.

He walked to the middle of the cliff and replaced his Evil Sutra on his shoulder over with the Heaven and Earth Sutra. Heaving a sigh, he looked back at the Hakkai and Gojyo's worried faces, then his eyes were placed on Goku's stiff, wrapped body. He turned his head back and focused all his thoughts onto the Sutra. There was no way he can fail.

Sanzo chanted slowly and then faster. A strong gust of wind blew past and the sky grew darker. Dark clouds formed above them and sounds of thunder began to crack in the sky. A huge dark circle of energy surrounded Sanzo. It seemed like a bad omen, but Sanzo didn't care. Gojyo and Hakkai grabbed Goku's body harder, worried and afraid. Never in their lives have they sensed such pressure and worry. What will happen to Sanzo?

Chanting louder and faster, Sanzo was practically screaming out the Sutra words. There were bolts of dark energy balls that seemed to hit his body and caused him to cry out in pain, however he continued the chanting.

Sanzo concentrated all his emotions, all his energy into the Sutra and finally, like the gate of heaven opening, the bright light of the portal shone through a cloud and onto the ground. It was like a staircase of pleasure, leading you to eternal paradise where you would never cry or worry ever again. The dark sky cleared and Sanzo dropped to the ground tiredly.

Beads of sweat dropped from Sanzo's chin. He was exhausted from all the chanting and the Sutra has taken a lot of energy out of him. The dark energy balls that were the side effects of the Sutra had seeped up a lot of his emotional spirit and now his body was writhing from all the pain. Now all he wanted now was to get the Reviving Sutra from Kanzeon's room.

"L-Let's go," Sanzo uttered weakly as he staggered towards the portal and was teleported up into midair.

Gojyo and Hakkai, carrying Goku's body, followed suit. Before they knew it, they were in this shining paradise full of Cherry Blossom and Peach trees. Sanzo couldn't help but think that Goku would definitely enjoy this place. The Sanzo-ikkou observed their surroundings. It was a light and peaceful place with no corruption or dirtiness. Nature was everywhere and flowers bloomed to their full. It was a place full of purity and light. A tree next to the Sanzo-ikkou swayed and leaves dropped.

"She knows we're here," Sanzo cautioned. "Follow me."

Sanzo led the way and many other Gods stopped to stare at these demon and human beings. No one dared to stop them, however. Sanzo had a fierce and serious look on his face while the other Gods whispered into each other's ears. They had to move fast before the news travels too far or there might be complications. Finally, they reached Kanzeon's room and Sanzo blast open the door.

"KANZEON," Sanzo bellowed angrily.

"Yare yare… why the anger?" Kanzeon said as she gave a half smile.

Kanzeon was sitting on her normal mahogany chair that was facing the river filled with Lotuses. The river flickered with their reflections as the sun shone down.

"Why didn't you save him?" Sanzo demanded seriously.

"Save who, Sanzo?" Kanzeon said as she rose from her chair slowly.

"YOU KNOW WELL WHO, GOKU!" Sanzo yelled.

"And how am I supposed to save him, Genjo Sanzo?" Kanzeon asked indifferently.

"I-I don't know." Sanzo replied while hanging his head down.

"Perhaps you should blame yourself! Treating Goku this way and letting him worry for you and losing concentration till he got pierced by the sword! THE ONLY PERSON YOU SHOULD BLAME IS YOURSELF, AND NO ONE ELSE, SANZO!" Kanzeon scolded angrily out of a sudden, shocking Sanzo and the rest.

Sanzo pondered for a few moments as tears gathered in his eyes. He refused to let Kanzeon notice his tears and he blinked them away.

"Could you give me the Reviving Sutra?" Sanzo asked pathetically. It wasn't usual for him to sound so pathetic, but he was really desperate to save Goku.

"Baka, the Reviving Sutra is one of the most sacred sutra in heaven! What makes you think I'll let you have it so easily?" Kanzeon said seriously.

"What do you want me to do to get it from you?" Sanzo asked as his fists clenched.

"Ah, has anger struck you already? You should have more patience, Genjo Sanzo. Here, take the sutra, it is your own will. But bear in mind, there will be a consequence and once Goku is revived, I will automatically take back the Sutra. This will only be one time that I lend you this Sutra because of your journey. Otherwise, I won't even think about it. Do you understand?" Kanzeon explained with her eyes piercing Sanzo's.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai all nodded their head as Sanzo picked up the Sutra from the floor. The Sutra was like an antidote to Goku's poison, the cure to Sanzo's heartache.

"Thank you very much, Kanzeon Botatsu." Hakkai said as he bowed and smiled.

"Don't thank me too quickly, Hakkai. I told you, there will be a consequence and you might not like it. Now, hurry on back to earth before the Jade Emperor finds you here. Then I myself will be in trouble." Kanzeon hurried as she opened a portal for the Sanzo-ikkou to enter.

"T-Thanks," Sanzo muttered reluctantly as he stepped through the portal and the rest followed.

As the portal closed up, Kanzeon smiled slightly to herself as she faced her assistant and pondered.

"Look how far their journey has brought them… Their relationships have all changed. For the better or the worst, we wouldn't know." Kanzeon murmured to her assistant.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

"Ouch! Get off my face!"

The Sanzo-ikkou had fallen from the portal when it closed up and rammed against each other's bodies on the ground. Sanzo quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off his robes.

"Hurry, let's get started before anything else happens." Sanzo said while he took out the Reviving Sutra.

The others stood up and waited for Sanzo to read the Sutra. He then instructed them to form a circle and put Goku's body in the centre. Sanzo removed his Evil Sutra and replaced it with the Reviving Sutra. He put his palms together and started to chant the words of the Sutra. Gojyo and Hakkai didn't want to stand around doing nothing, so they followed suit and helped Sanzo chant as well.

It wasn't long before a bright golden orb light surrounded Goku's body and lifted it up into the air. The body twitched and turned but still, no signs of life were shown. Sanzo crinkled his nose and chanted louder and his voice became deeper. Soon, Goku had light shining out of many parts of his body.

Goku's body dropped down onto the ground and Hakkai ran towards it to check the body.

"He's breathing!" Hakkai exclaimed with surprise as his eye glass dropped onto the ground.

"S-SANZO, he's alive!" Gojyo yelled towards Sanzo's direction.

There was no response from Sanzo and Sanzo was kneeling in a bent position, coughing. Blood was dripping from his mouth and nose as he looked over towards Gojyo's side.

"Oi, Sanzo! What's wrong with you? Dai jou bu desuka?" Gojyo asked as he rushed to Sanzo's side. (The last sentence means "Are you alright?")

"He's alive… I'm glad." Sanzo muttered and passed out.

"SANZO!"

Pitch black.

Sanzo groaned as he opened his eyes slowly to a clear blue, sunny sky. The sun pierced his eyes and he moved his hand to shield them. Coughing, he sat up slowly and observed his surroundings. It was in the middle of a desert and he was sitting in the car. Hakkai and Gojyo were crowding over someone… something. Suddenly, Sanzo remembered.

"Gojyo, Hakkai!" Sanzo called out as he ran towards them.

"Ah, Sanzo, you're fine now. That's good! I think he's about to wake up now… Goku, that is." Hakkai said with a huge grin.

"Yes, I'm fine. The Sutra took too much out of me. How is he?" Sanzo asked concerning.

"Look…" Gojyo said while he pointed at Goku's body.

Goku's body twitched and turned and his arms stretched as if he was waking up from a bad dream. Suddenly, his golden eyes were wide open and they stared at each of the Sanzo-ikkou.

"G-Goku, are you alright?" Hakkai asked with concern.

Hakkai was the only one that had something to say. Gojyo and Sanzo were both too stunned and shocked at Goku's revival that their jaws were hanging on the ground!

"G-Goku… Should that be my name?" Goku asked confusingly as he sat up.

"It can't be… Don't tell me the consequence is that you've lost your memory!" Sanzo said shockingly as he opened his eyes wide.

"Ah, yes. I reckon I probably have lost my memory since I cannot evaluate any of you in my mind. Perhaps a rock has hit my head, or rather, whacked onto my brain." Goku said with a strange eloquence in his voice.

"What the heck! Goku has turned from a stupid monkey to some funny-speaking nerd!" Gojyo commented out loud angrily.

"I beg your pardon? To call me either a _stupid monkey _or a _nerd _is not very commendable at all. I suggest you take up some language skills, you crude, crude man." Goku retorted while shaking his head in a stern manner.

"G-Goku, what the hell has happened to you! KANZEON! What the hell has happened here!" Sanzo screamed to the heavens.

"I told you there will be a consequence. Goku has lost his memory and has become a complete total opposite of his original self. You chose this path yourself, Genjo Sanzo…" A voice bellowed from the sky said.

"Will he ever regain his memory?" Sanzo asked a little softer now.

"You never know until you try…" Kanzeon's voice replied and the bright light that was shining from the clouds disappeared.

"My, my, that was rather interesting! I suppose that should have been a magic trick of some sort! Or should any of you be a ventriloquist?" Goku asked strangely yet again.

All three of the Sanzo-ikkou placed their palms on their forehead and contemplated on what to do. Gojyo smoked more cigarettes while Hakkai tried to calm Sanzo down. He wasn't very amused by Kanzeon's tricks anymore and he was getting tired. He just wanted Goku back!

"_**Argh, what am I going to do now! Tell me what to do!" **_

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter has taken a long time to come up, but it's just been so hectic that I can't even update properly. And it doesn't help that I just switched my homestay houses and have to re-apply for internet. Those of you, who also are a fan of Rurouni Kenshin, check out my RE-Edited stories! Heh, I'm scamming, ain't I? Evil Laugh I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You guys just can't get any better! Please review this chapter and let me know how you like the alien-ified Goku! Heh. THANK YOU! HUGS 


	8. Kogaiji appears

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine, period.

Thank you to all reviewers. I've changed certain things in the last chapter after much thinking and I hope this chapter is a much better one! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hungry for a meat bun, monkey?" Gojyo tried teasing while waving a meat bun in Goku's indifferent face.

"No, thank you, I'd pass. Meat buns are rather fattening, if I shall say so myself." Goku said with a smile.

Gojyo's face cringed and faced Hakkai who smiled worriedly. Sanzo was sitting down with his eyes closed and smoking a cigarette incessantly. He was trying to the fact that Goku had become some weird personality off his mind. They were driving in the car and Hakuryu made funny noises every time Goku says something weird.

"It's like his alter-ego, or split personality," Hakkai commented after listening to Goku's comment on meat buns.

"Mm," Sanzo murmured while still closing his eyes. He was deep in thought.

"_I can't believe he turned out this way! This is the last thing I would imagine that could happen to him. Why?" _

"_**You should have known, Kanzeon already told you about the consequence…" **_

"_I didn't know… I didn't know it would be like that. Even though he's alive, he's so different, so eccentric. How am I going to continue loving this Goku who I do not even know? This is not even Goku!" _

"_**Try… Try to get his memory back. Don't give up… Don't give up…" **_

"_What if I fail? What if…"_

Sanzo's thoughts were interrupted by a loud high-pitched voice that greeted them in the middle of a road. The sun was glaring and Sanzo could hardly see who it was, however, a tall masculine figure was easily recognized. His charming built and strong charismatic personality, it was easy to recognize Kogaiji. The person next to him would be Lirin.

"Ah, what do they want now?" Gojyo asked glumly.

"Oh how wonderful, new people to meet, I do hope they are nice and friendly!" Goku said with a huge smile on his face. He arranged his clothes and got out of the car.

"I've come to collect back my Sutra. Where is it? And I see you have got the monkey back successfully. Not bad," Kogaiji said with a slight smile of content on his face.

"You can have your Sutra back," Sanzo said as he threw the Sutra back to Kogaiji. "However, if you want to fight Goku, I don't think he's in the right state. If you don't believe me, you can try talking to him."

"What nonsense! I will fight him today, and that's it!" Kogaiji bellowed as he walked towards Goku.

"Hello, I'm Goku, nice to meet you, and who might you be?"

"What are you talking about? I'm Kogaiji! Don't you remember me? Is this one of your silly tricks? I'm not going to fall for it!" Kogaiji demanded angrily.

"Ah, so it's Kogaiji, is it? Well, I suppose I have amnesia. That's what they told me when I didn't recognize them as well. Rather shocking, is it not? I'm rather shocked to have such crude friends as well. You're not such a bad bloke; I suppose." Goku said casually while easing up a bit.

Kogaiji was stunned and stared at Sanzo who gave him an indifferent face. Sanzo himself was confused and he couldn't explain much about the situation with Goku.

Lirin pulled Goku away to play while Kogaiji and the others talked among themselves.

"H-How did this happen? I thought everything was well, he is alive, after all!" Kogaiji questioned confusingly.

"Kanzeon the Goddess told us a certain consequence would be involved if we use that sacred Sutra to revive Goku. I didn't know it was this kind of consequence." Sanzo said flatly while he blew smoke into the air.

"How are we going to gain his memory back?" Kogaiji asked strangely.

"We can't do anything, I suppose. He has to gain it back by himself I guess. I don't even know if it's possible. I may have to live with this for the rest of my life- I-I mean journey." Sanzo said quickly, catching himself at the end of the sentence. He almost let his feelings show to Kogaiji unintentionally.

"I think I know what to do, a little fight would help him. He loves to fight me, remember?" Kogaiji said a little full of pride.

Lirin and Goku came back from the forest and seemed rather happy.

'Brother, brother, look! Goku gave me a _flower_! Isn't it pretty, huh, huh!" Lirin asked excitedly with joy in her eyes.

"Lirin is a wonderful girl; she was an absolute joy to be with while we were walking around in the forest!" Goku announced while Lirin played around with her flower.

The Sanzo-ikkou's faces were all stunned with disgust that Goku would even say that. They shook their heads and left it up to Kogaiji.

"Goku, it's time to settle our score!" Kogaiji yelled loudly.

"H-Huh, what score? How do we settle it?" Goku asked innocently.

"A fight, that's what!" Kogaiji said after getting very frustrated.

"F-Fight, you mean like throwing punches and kicks and hurting people? No, I would never do that! It's against my values and beliefs! Oh, you unsophisticated man! I even thought you were a good person!" Goku exclaimed while shaking his head in what seems to be disappointment.

"Ugh, then I'll force you into it!" Kogaiji exclaimed and charged towards Goku.

Goku screamed (yes, rather girlishly,), used his hands to shield himself, squatted down and waited for Kogaiji's attack. To his surprise, Kogaiji stopped halfway and gave an exasperated look.

"There's no use! He won't even take out his heavenly rod!" Kogaiji said angrily.

"What rod might you say? I don't recall possessing a heavenly rod. Hmmm, I must look into what you are saying. This can prove to be quite interesting." Goku said inquisitively while scratching his chin.

"W-What, are you crazy?" Kogaiji demanded short-temperedly.

"Ah, Goku, don't you remember your heavenly rod? Only you can call its power to use. You just summon it by saying 'Heavenly Rod…!' and it'll appear in your hands." Hakkai explained kindly.

"Hmmm, yes, I will give it a shot. HEAVENLY ROD, COME TO ME!" Goku said loudly with anticipation.

A long red rod with golden ends appeared in Goku's hands and Goku was stunned. He observed the rod for a moment and suddenly, he squatted down and dropped to the floor with his hands onto his ears. Goku cried out in pain and rolled around the ground.

"What's happening to that monkey?" Gojyo questioned weirdly.

Sanzo and the rest rushed over and saw Goku's eyes growing wider and wider. Goku was screaming his lungs out as if he was being stabbed by a knife over and over again. All of a sudden, it stopped, and Goku collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Darkness formed in the clouds and rain began to fall from the sky. It wasn't long before Sanzo found himself whirled in a pool of emotions that began to eat him alive. He sat in the puddle of rainwater that had formed near a field of grass where Goku was lying on. Gojyo and Hakkai took a blanket from the car and covered Goku with it. His breathing was rapid and irregular; no one even knows what's wrong with him.

"_How could I have been so selfish to revive Goku for my own happiness? To make him suffer this way and let another character take over his personality. What's wrong with me? What's…?" _

"-WRONG WITH ME," Sanzo bellowed angrily to the sky as he took out his pistol and shot a bullet up in the air.

The thunder cracked and the rain became heavier. Kogaiji walked towards Sanzo and squatted down beside him. He took a look around the surroundings and sighed.

"We could get Yaone to take a look at him if you want."

Sanzo hesitated and shook his head. Goku cannot be saved by anyone, not even him.

"N-No one can help him… It's the side effect of the Sutra. It was my fault, my mistake to bring him back," Sanzo muttered softly with his eyes facing downwards.

"Look, everyone wanted him back, not just you. And I know I'm the last person that should be consoling you, but look around you, it's the truth!" Kogaiji exclaimed, trying to wake Sanzo up with his words.

Sanzo looked around him and saw Gojyo and Hakkai tending to Goku caringly while even Hakuryu tried to brush rainwater off Goku's face. Lirin was trying to wake Goku up as well.

"Do you? Do you care too?" Sanzo asked straightforwardly. He felt small, like a little puppy dog that was lost from his home. He hadn't felt this way in a long, long time.

"H-Huh, no, of course not, what are you thinking!" Kogaiji said embarrassingly with his eyes averted on purpose.

Secretly when no one was looking, Kogaiji gave a slight smile.

* * *

Minna-san, gomen-nasai. (Everyone, I'm sorry.) I know I'm so irregular in updating but I'm having so much trouble here. –sad face- I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, I find Goku pretty amusing now, and I've come to like Kogaiji more. :Haha. For now, shower me with REVIEWS: Arigato Gozaimasu. 


	9. Reunite! LAST CHAP!

Disclaimer: Blah. Saiyuki ain't mine, thank you.

**This will be the last chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers for their constant support. I'm sorry this story dragged so long. I was just really busy and all. Hah. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

"H-He's awake, Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted loudly.

The sky had cleared and it was now morning. Sanzo jerked awake from his deep slumber and rushed over to Goku's side. Everyone was waiting to see what had happened to Goku when he suddenly screamed out and lunged for breath. Goku was panting hard and gasping for air but no one knew what to do.

"Goku, Goku! Are you alright? What happened?" Gojyo asked anxiously.

"I-I'm fine,"

"What happened? Why did you suddenly faint?" Hakkai asked.

Goku didn't know what to say, his mind was a blank. Recognizing those familiar faces, he stared at Sanzo's the longest. Sanzo looked away obliviously and smoked a cigarette, pretending not to care. He barely spoke two words since Goku became weird and freaky.

"S-Sanzo," Goku murmured as he reached out his hand to grasp Sanzo's arm.

"Huh, what do you want? You're finally awake, fancy holding the rest of us back while you fainted." Sanzo said bluntly.

"Sanzo, it's me… I'm Goku!" Goku exclaimed loudly.

"I _know _who you are. Don't try to be a smarty-pants around me,"

"What I mean is… I remember… I remember everything!" Goku shouted excitedly as he jumped up from the ground with a smile.

Sanzo's faces together with the rest were all a blank. No one knew how to react to Goku's sudden change. Everything seemed like a dream and Goku even tried to pull Gojyo's hair to see if he would hit him back, but they just stared at him, like statues.

Soon, Kogaiji appeared with Lirin and was equally shocked to see Goku jumping around again. Everyone thought Goku would die after he was screaming so terribly the day before. Goku spotted Kogaiji and gasped. He remembered all the stupid things he said to him while he was still mentally unstable.

"K-Kogaiji," Goku muttered as Lirin shrieked and pointed at Goku and laughed.

Kogaiji looked over to Goku and gave a face of question. Goku's face showed blushes of embarrassment and he scampered over to a nearby bush and hid away from Kogaiji shyly, which was rather odd of him.

Kogaiji walked over calmly and saw Goku whacking himself on his head, calling himself stupid and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?"

Goku looked over and gave a gasp and turned the other way quickly again, hugging his knees nervously.

"I-I can't believe I was so pathetic in front of you yesterday!" Goku exclaimed angrily with red blushes on his cheek.

Kogaiji laughed and suddenly, everyone laughed too. Even Sanzo let out a slight chuckle and immediately clamped his mouth tight again after he realized it as obvious. Goku became furious and began waving his arms in the air and shouting in protest.

"Glad to have you back, Goku." Gojyo and Hakkai commented with a smile and patted Goku's head.

Lirin shrieked excitedly while Kogaiji gave a smile of approval. It was rare to see an occasion like this. He decided that fighting could always take up some other time. Goku gave a huge grin and looked over to Sanzo. The rest went away to prepare food for lunch.

"S-Sanzo,"

Sanzo sat near a tree, smoking a cigarette as usual and looked away with certain coldness in his eyes. Was this all a joke? Goku becomes weird, and then suddenly he's okay again? Sanzo couldn't decipher what joke Kanzeon Botatsu was playing on him!

Sanzo growled angrily and threw the cigarette away. After a few seconds of pondering, he faced Goku. The same face that had stared at him for the past few months, the same face that had annoyed him endlessly during the journey and the same face that he cared so much for…

But how can two days of change alter so many emotions in him?

"Yeah," Sanzo replied flatly.

"Sanzo, I know you must be thinking I'm weird… I'm sorry, Sanzo, for always irritating you and making you angry. If you want, Sanzo, I'll keep away from you from now on. I won't bother you, as long as you're happy… I'll keep away, Sanzo… I will," Goku croaked out as his voiced broke in middle of his sentence. It was hard to say all these words out.

Sanzo contemplated over his words and looked up to the clear, blue sky. He gave a slight smile and shielded his face from the sun. All these while, he has taken Goku's caring for granted. Goku's death, revival, and personality change has definitely taught him a thing or two.

"Bakazaru, I never said that, did I?" Sanzo replied with a slight hint of happiness in his voice.

Goku looked up with hope in his eyes and gave a huge grin. Sanzo patted him on Goku's head and showed a sign of satisfaction. He was just glad that Goku was finally back.

"Let's go get some food, you must be hungry." Sanzo said with weird concern for Goku, he has never done this before.

Gou's eyes lit up as if the Gods have given him a diamond house with a flower garden and jumped up and down with extreme excitement. Putting his hand on Goku's shoulder, Sanzo walked on with Goku, reminding himself not to take Goku for granted anymore.

* * *

OWARI.

You guys must be sick of this story already! Haha, that's why I'm ending it. Anyway, THANK YOU to all of my reviewers, I love you all:


End file.
